


V-Card

by Strwbrrykatsuki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, One Night Stands, Slut Dave Strider, Trans Female Character, Trans John Egbert, Virginity, virgin John egbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strwbrrykatsuki/pseuds/Strwbrrykatsuki
Summary: When June and Dave moved in together, she thought there would be nothing better than living with her best friend. However, she hadn’t anticipated the parade of one night stands Dave brought home, and she sure never expected to be jealous that she wasn’t one of them
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My characterization of Dave is probably all over the place, forgive me. I’m just getting back into fandom but I hope to improve going forward!

June and Dave have been friends since childhood, so when they were accepted to the same college it only seemed logical that they would get an apartment together. They’ve been best friends since they were children, what could possibly go so wrong?    
  
Whatever June had expected was horribly off base.    
  
Between the constant noise from Dave's turntables, and the endless stream of strange men and women doing their walk of shame through the living room every morning, sharing an apartment with Dave was less than ideal. But even still, he was her best friend, so she did what all good best friends do and she turned a blind eye to the endless madness.    
  
She stood in the kitchen, making herself breakfast when a boy that looked a little too familiar traipsed through the living room. She gave him a small smile as he made his way out doing her best not to be too awkward in the face of the familiar man, it’s not her business to care who Dave is sleeping with, she tells herself for the millionth time. Even as jealousy bubbles in her belly, she forces herself not to care, going back to her eggs, humming a soft song to keep her mind off the fact that Jake English just made his walk of shame through their living room.    
  
It’s not until the man himself saunters into the communal space that she pulls her attention away from her task.   
  
“Good morning Dave,” She hums, trying to keep her voice even.   
  
“Mornin’ June.” Dave calls back as he plops himself down on the couch. He’s shirtless and wearing nothing but boxers, and she has to keep her eyes away from the slight bulge in the ironically cookie monster printed fabric.   
  
“Did I just see Jake leave? I thought he was taking Dirk?” She murmurs, trying to keep any accusation from her voice.   
  
“Mhmm,” Dave responds, kicking his feet up on the small coffee table.   
  
“Don’t you think that's a little uhm- fucked up?” The words are a mistake the moment the leave her mouth.   
  
“Hey, ain’t my job to keep tabs on everyone else's relationships. Jake came to me and I wasn’t gonna say no. you seen the ass on that kid?” Dave’s tone is flippant and deadpan as ever, but for some reason his words make her angry.   
  
“Dave I think that's enough, I live here too, and frankly I’m sick of the parade of scraps that stumble through our living room every day.” She snaps, plating up her eggs and toast to busy herself.   
  
“What?” Dave actually turns to look at her, “June c’mon.” he pouts, pulling up from the couch to pad into the kitchen to join her, “A guy can’t get laid anymore? That's not cool.”    
  
“What’s not cool is me having to listen to you and your latest conquests screaming through the walls. I can hear you all the way on the other side of the apartment and honestly it’s getting old.”   
  
The blush that’s crept into her cheeks is unavoidable. There’s no hiding it or the way she cant meet his eyes when she turns to look up at him. The truth is that every night for weeks she's gotten off to the sounds of Dave’s conquests.

She would make sure to be tucked quietly away in her room by the time Dave and whomever he’d brought home for the night stumbled through the door. She would tuck herself into bed and listen closely for the tell tale sounds, soft moaning, Daves shitty bed creaking rhythmically. Once it all started she couldn’t help herself. One hand would wrap around her aching cock, stroking in time with the sound of Dave’s bed hitting the wall until she was forcing a fist in her mouth to muffle the sounds of her orgasm.

  
“I think you’re just jealous,” Dave snorts, his face as impassive as ever under those stupid shades, she hates that she bought those for him.   
  
“ _ Jealous _ ?” she splutters in shock, “why the hell would I be jealous of  _ you _ ?”   
  
“Not me, them.” He counters, crossing his arms across his chest, “Face it Egbert, you’re a virgin aching for a taste of the strider sword”   
  
He’s seen right through her, and it makes the blush in her cheeks go from peachey to cherry red in an instant as shame takes over her.   
  
“Get real dave. If I wanted to fuck you, I would have by now. We both know you’ll fuck anything that gives you the time of day.” She snaps back.   
  
With that she takes her breakfast and stomps past him, back to her room. Normally she eats at the table like a civilized person, but with Dave home and his words still burning a hole through her chest she can’t stand to spend another moment in his line of sight,   
  
“You know Egbert,” He calls to her through her closed door, “If you ever wanna get rid of that v-card, I’m damn good with virgins.”   
  
His words are meant to be a tease but suddenly it's the only thought that fills her head.   
  
Maybe losing her virginity to Dave wouldn't be so bad, it’s not like she hasn’t dreamt of it for years, but the possibility that it could happen consumes her, so much so that she can barely touch the eggs she’s made for herself.    
  
It’s stupid, she shouldn’t be so caught up on this, it’s just sex, it’s just Dave. Her childhood best friend and biggest crush, so what if they have sex it’s not like it ruins anything, hell if anything it could only make things better!   
  
She forces down a couple bites of egg, checking the clock on her nightstand. She’s got class in an hour, how she’ll get through it with Dave’s words bouncing around her head, she has no idea but she’s going to have to try.   
  
With her breakfast mostly eaten, she takes her plate back to the kitchen, dumping the leftovers into the trash before dropping the plate into the dishwasher to be taken care of some other time.   
  
She retreats to the safety of her room to prep for her shower and the rest of her day as Dave’s words once again echo in her head   
  
_ I’m damn good with virgins _

It’s going to be a long fucking day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June can't shake Dave's words, and begins to seriously consider taking him up on his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected! Between moving and my small business i've been swamped but I hope you enjoy!

June tries to put the thoughts from her head as she showers and readies for her day, but she finds them creeping back into her mind. His offer flowed through her head as she showered, making her cock twitch and her stomach flip. She curses to herself as she washes for the day.

Fucking Dave always pushing her buttons. He’s always been so good at it too, like he knows her better that she knew herself. It’s not fair.   
  
She focuses on the things she has to do for the day to keep her mind off of Dave, she only has one class today, and a project to finish for her class later in the week. Those two things should keep her plenty busy enough to keep Dave off her mind.   
  
She steps from the shower, ignoring her half hard cock as she begins to ready for the day. She doesn’t have time to indulge her urges, so a few thoughts about Nana’s old timey stories has her cock settling. She takes her time dressing, picking out something comfortable enough to suffer through a lecture in, while still looking semi human, as much as her ratty old sweatpants call to her she can’t stoop that low. She plucks a maxi dress and a cardigan from her closet and dresses quickly.   
  
By the time she’s run a brush through her hair she’s got just under 20 minutes to get to class. Thank god for near campus housing otherwise she’d be panicking about getting to class on time, instead she’s just panicking about encountering Dave on her way out. She can only hope he’s dragged his ass back to bed instead of lingering on the couch as he’s want to do most days.   
  
She grabs her bag and steps from her room, to find a shock of blonde hair and pale limbs sprawled across the couch.   
  
God damnit.   
  
“I’m heading to class,” she hums, hoping he isn’t listening.   
  
Instead, his head pops up to peek at her over the back of the couch, “That dress looks good on you, you’re so pretty June” He hums in that salacious tone that tells her he’s far from finished pushing this virgin bit.   
  
“Thank you, anyways, I’ll be back later, is there anything you need me to grab while I’m out?” She tries to keep her tone even and the flush from her cheeks.   
  
“If you don’t mind, I’m out of condoms.” He mentions casually, as if it’s not another jab at his earlier offer.   
  
“You can get your own damn condoms,” She snaps, reaching her limits, “I’ll be back later.” She repeats as she swings the door open, slamming it behind her as she goes.    
  
_ God damn stupid idiot asshole _ . She grumbles to herself as she makes her trek across campus. He really knows how to push all her damn stupid buttons and it’s her own fault for being such an obvious dumbass.    
  
She just can’t help it. She’s had a crush on Dave since they were kids. She thought that living together would be great, and that maybe seeing him up close every day would squash her feelings the more she got to know his shitty habits, but so far it’s only served to make her feelings worse. Especially with the never ending river of partners Dave seems to have, now she’s got a crush and jealousy.   
  
She makes it to class early, which is perfect, it gives her time to find her seat and open the book she’ll spend the next three hours pretending to pay attention to. Of course her plan to fill her mind with work is dashed by Dave’s compliment. Did he really think she looked nice? Does he really think she’s pretty? Or is it just another one of his jokes gone too far?   
  
Class starts but her thoughts are back home, wondering if Dave was serious or if this is just some deeply ironic joke that she has no hope of understanding.    
  
Even with her mind elsewhere, the lecture drags. She manages to pay just enough attention to answer a question or two and earn her participation points for the week but it’s a struggle when all she can think about is blonde hair, stupid shades, and the faint dusting of freckles that decorate Dave’s face and shoulders.    
  
She’s sunk for this stupid boy, and the mere idea that he could be interested in her even in a stupid sexual one night stand kind of way is baffling to her. She’s never considered herself pretty, but Dave is absolutely gorgeous, why would he want anything to do with her that way? It just doesn’t make sense. 

  
She barely breaks from her thoughts enough to hear her professor wish the class a good week before dismissing them. She gathers her things and very briefly considers heading to the library to work on her project and more importantly, avoid Dave, but decides against it. She has to know if Dave is just fucking with her or if he meant what he said, and while she hates confrontation, she hates the thought that she may be the butt of some sick joke more.   
  
As she makes the hike back to her shared apartment she rehearses her words, doing her best to muster the courage to ask Dave face to face if he was honest with his words. By the time she gets back to the apartment she’s rehearsed the conversation so many times that no matter which way the dominos fall she’ll be ready.    
  
She sweeps through the door like a woman on a mission, and in many ways she is, only to find Dave exactly where she left him, sprawled out on the couch, looking like he hasn’t moved the entire time she’s been gone.    
  
“Dave,” She calls as she hangs her bag on the hook by the door, “I need to ask you something.”   
  
“Oh shit what did I do now? Who’s pooch did I screw and how bad is it?” he sighs, sitting up to look at her over the back of the couch once again.   
  
“Do you really think I’m pretty or was that just some joke meant to fluster me?” The words come out in a rush like she’s been holding them in, just dying to let them slip free.   
  
“Woah woah June,” He coos almost gently as he sits up fully, standing to look at her. The way the dress she wears flows is magical, how could he not think she’s pretty? She’s god damn gorgeous, and she always has been.   
  
“Of course I think you’re pretty,” He murmurs, “I wouldn’t say shit if it didn’t mean it. I mean, I’ve said a lot of shit in the past that I didn’t mean, but I meant that. You are really pretty, like it’s unreal how pretty you are, I constantly have to stop myself from staring at you.”   
  
Each word that falls from his mouth makes her cheeks darken until her face feels hot to the touch, and her heart is pounding double time against her ribs. She almost can’t believe that he’s serious. Some part of her wants to write this off as some long running joke that will come around to humiliate her in the end, but the sincerity in his voice tells her that it’s all too real. So real that the words she’d practiced so many times seem to have abandoned her.    
  
“Oh-” She murmurs, eyes finding the floor in an attempt to hide her flaming cheeks and the goofy grin that’s spread across her face, “and- uhm, did you mean what you said about being good with virgins?”   
  
The question spills from her lips before she can really stop it, but it’s not like she hasn’t been wondering. If she said she hadn’t been considering letting Dave take her virginity she’d be a filthy liar. She’d been considering it from the moment he said it, even if she refused to acknowledge it.    
  
“Of course,” Dave’s tone is almost tender now, “I’d be honored to swipe that v-card Egbert.”    
  
“Not now,” she laughs, letting the moment settle over her, “Let me think about it first, I’m not entirely sure I want the strider sword to be the first thing inside me. Besides, don’t you have class soon?” She asks in an expert attempt to change the subject.    
  
“Yeah but I’m ditching,” He shrugs, turning back to flop back down on the couch.    
  
“Okay well I have a project to work on so keep it down out here.” She chides, as if she’s actually going to be getting any kind of work done.    
  
She’s hopeless now that she has Dave’s sincerity, and the knowledge that Dave actually wants her bouncing around her head. Still, she retreats into her room to do nothing but think.    
  
Think about Dave, think about them, about them together, and what it would be like to be under him.    
  
It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out. June Egbert is going to fuck Dave Strider.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June decides to make her feelings to Dave known and is surprised by the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written! I'm really proud of how it's turning out and I hope you all are enjoying it!

June does have work to do, and she honest to god tries to do it but with every step she takes to complete it, her mind wanders back to her conversation with Dave and the sincerity in his voice. That's not like any Dave she knows but some part of her trusts it. He can be sincere when he wants to be, he’s just like anyone else.    
  
She sits at her desk staring at a half finished paper as she mulls over what comes next. What now? Dave has already established that he wants to have sex with her, but has she really done the same? Has she made it clear? That’s something she should do. But how?   
  
With a sigh she pushes away from her desk and shucks off her dress and cardigan, tossing them into the small hamper by her door before sorting through her drawers for a pair of pajamas. She settles on the faux velvet slimer set that Dave got her for christmas. They’re her favorite pair.    
  
Once changed she pulls her hair up off her shoulders into a messy bun at the top of her head, before grabbing her phone. She wanders out into the living room, Dave still draped dramatically across it’s surface.    
  
“I’m ordering food, what do you want?” She hums as she knocks his feet from their spot, sitting in the now empty space.    
  
“Pizza,” Dave grunts as he readjusts on the couch into a more civilized position.   
  


“We had pizza yesterday, what about pasta?” She retorts with a softly snorted laugh.   
  
“Fine,” He huffs playfully, rolling his eyes behind his shades.    
  
She gives him a roll of her own eyes, shaking her head just the slightest bit as she sets to ordering from their usual spot. They both get the same thing every time so ordering is no hassle and in no time her phone is pinging a notification that their food is being prepared.    
  
“Sooooo,” She all but sings, “about earlier…”   
  
“Don’t tell me you’re backing out on me Egbert? I’m prepared to put on my sweetest moves for you, I’m about to handle your virginity like a priceless fucking Faberge egg.”    
  
She can’t help the full bellied laughter that spills from her at Dave’s words. He’s always been so dramatic and so witty, it’s one of the things she loves the most about him.   
  
“Of course not, I just thought that I should clarify. I do want to have sex with you Dave, I just don’t want it to be like one of your one night stands,” She fiddles at the hem of her sweater, the sudden feeling of vulnerability making her feel small, “It’s my first time and I want it to be special. I’m not even sure I’m really ready yet, but I want it to be nice.”   
  
Dave takes a moment to listen, really taking her words to heart. She’s being real with him, like really real, and he has to respect that. She wants it to be special so he’ll make it special.    
  
“Now Egbert, are we talking candle light and rose petals kinda special because I can make that happen, or are we talking like intimate connections and deep stares into each other's eyes?” He croons, lowering his shades to peer, deep red eyes into her blue.   
  
She can’t take him seriously like this and dissolves into peals of laughter, “Neither I just want it to be nice,” She laughs, “You’re my best friend, and I’ve had a crush on you since we were thirteen, I just want it to be nice. Like, I don't know, take your time, be gentle with me. That’s all I want, I don’t expect massive shows of romance, I just want you.”   
  
The words come out shyer than expected. She hadn’t planned on admitting to her crush but in the moment it just felt right. This is her virginity they’re talking about, and of course with Dave anything would be special but she wants to do it right, and not have some half rushed and sloppy pump and dump.   
  
Dave looks taken aback for a moment, did she just say she had a crush on him? There was no way he’d heard that right, not when he’d been harboring feelings like a motherfucking fugitive all these years. This had to be some sort of wishful-thinking-hear-what-you-want kind of mix up.   
  
“You have a crush on me?” He mumbles, pushing his shades back into place.   
  
“Uhm- yeah, and I have for like, a really long time. I can’t believe you didn’t know, I thought it was super obvious.” She half giggles    
  


“I mean I had an idea but I thought it was just my pure awesomeness making you swoon and shit, I didn’t think you actually liked me like that.” He hums pushing a hand through his hair.   
  
June can’t help but feel the soft sting of rejection when her feelings aren’t returned but she has to figure that she’s just not his type, though with the mishmash of faces that have trekked through their living room, she’s not quite sure what his type really is.    
  
“Yeah well, secrets out now,” She hums, putting on her best smile in the face of rejection. After all, wanting to have sex with someone has absolutely nothing to do with liking them as Dave has taught her.   
  
“Fucking rad, I can’t say I haven’t had feelings for you too because man if there's anything I’ve ever had it’s feelings. Like, mad intense feelings. Like your love of Nic Cage intense feelings.”   
  
Dave says the words so casually she actually thinks they’re a joke. She laughs full from her belly, head thrown back against her shoulders.    
  
“What's so funny?” Dave pouts, arms folding across his still bare chest.   
  
“You! I’ve never known Dave Strider Cool Master Extraordinaire to have feelings. Let alone admit them that easily. It’s okay that you don’t like me back, I figured you wouldn’t.” She shrugs, waving off her laughter as if it’s nothing.    
  
“It’s not a joke June,” Dave’s voice is calm and almost upset, “I really do have feelings for you, I don’t know why you would think that's a joke. I’m opening up here, it’s not cool to laugh in a bros face like that.”   
  
She realizes by his tone that he’s serious, and deadly so, and suddenly her face falls, embarrassment creeping into her cheeks.   
  
“Jeez Dave I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I just- you’ve always been kind of a deadpan guy, I never expected you to just spill your guts like that.” She murmurs, eyes dropping to her lap out of shame.   
  
“It’s fine, I get it. I know I’m Mister Chill 8000 all the time, and that's a little too cool for you, but even Mister Freeze has feelings.” He smirks.   
  
That's the Dave she knows, snarky and full of shit at all times.    
  
“Well if I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me what do we do next?” She murmurs, finally lifting her eyes to meet his shade covered gaze   
  
“And more importantly, who’s flying the plane?” Dave snarks, cracking a genuine smile.    
  
He really is beautiful and it kind of takes her breath away. His pale cheeks all dotted with freckles make her heart skip a beat. She knows what she wants, and what they need and closed mouths don’t get fed.    
  
“Dave, will you kiss me?” She hums softly, her eyes going soft and full of longing.   
  
He doesn’t respond. In place of words, his hands move to cup her cheeks as he leans in, slotting his mouth against hers to kiss her tenderly. He can only guess it’s her first kiss, and he wants to make it as good as he can.   
  
The first kiss is gentle, a chaste little peck against her lips, but the second is much more. His tongue slips from his mouth to trace the seam of her lips, a silent request for entry which is swiftly given.    
  
It’s clumsy as June gains her bearings, letting her tongue and lips tangle with Dave’s, but before long she’s gotten the hang of it, and their lips dance together in a perfect tango.    
  
She can’t fight the soft moans that slip from her as Dave kisses her breathless, her body reacts without her permission and before long there’s the beginning of a bulge in her faux velvet pants.    
  
They can’t stop, both of them too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to the outside world, and Dave is entirely enraptured with the sounds that slip from his darling June and the way the tent in her pants grows by the minute. He’s ready to take her to bed then and there, but just as he pulls away to suggest they do just so, a knock rattles their door.

Their pasta has arrived. 


End file.
